


Face to Face.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Both of them are poc, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, humanization, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't seen the Notebook in a very long time, locked up in their room while working on something important. They're finally meeting him, alone in his room and he's wondering what exactly did they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face.

Face to Face.

///

Tony sat on his bed, his posture straight and proper, his gloved hands on his lap. He watched his clocks, all different colors, shapes and sizes from years of collecting and fixing them. He stared at every small moment of the hands, listening to nothing but the echo of ticks, tocks and clock gears grinding. Despite all of these clocks, he would still triple-check his pocket watch to ensure they were all right, telling him it was still five minutes before 'The Notebook' would meet him.

The Notebook was his very best friend and they had been so for years. They were genderfluid, so fluid that their feelings of gender would change day by day. They had struggled for years to find a name that it could feel comfortable with, no matter how they felt about their gender, until they came up with 'The Notebook.' For short, they were called Notebook. 

Recently, Notebook had seemed to be working on something big. They were an artist after all, life filled with creativity and the next big thing. Usually, he'd hover by them, ensuring they didn't make a mess, actually eating and showering and getting good rest. But for this project, they wanted to keep a secret. Even he couldn't convince them to let him in, no matter what he tried.

However, he received a message today saying to meet them in his room at 2:00 PM sharp. So he sat there, watched his clocks, and debated what did they have to show him. A minute before they were going to come in, he adjusted his sports bra quickly to ensure his chest looked mostly flat.  
When 2 o'clock hit, all of the clocks chimed in alert. As well, his door opened, the familiar face of Notebook poking through the crack.

"Tony! You got my message!" His chest ached with fondness. It really had been so long since he'd seen them.

"Of course I did. I've been missing you! Come in, come in, be my guest." Notebook entered, running a hand through their rainbow-colored dreadlocks, socked feet tapping happily. In one hand, they held a white bag splattered with red paint.

"I missed you too, Tony-roni!"

"Nevermind, leave my house right now." The two erupted in a fit of giggles, before Notebook hopped onto the bed and sat on his pillow. The bag was in between their legs, their usual happy smile on their face. Tony climbed onto the bed, staring at it.

"So, what's that? Is it that project you've been working on?" Notebook nodded.  
"You're gonna love it, I swear! I've been meaning to make this for a long time, it's only now I've been able to make it the way I wanted to." 

"Oh?" 

"Well, it's for you! Surprise!" Notebook did jazz hands. Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Why, how nice of you!" 

"Well, I've 'dilly-dallied' enough, so I should show you what I made!"

"Again, leave my house." 

"But Tony! Close your eyes!" Without hesitation, he closed his eyes. For good measure, he covered them to. He listened carefully to Notebook rummaging in the bag, before finally picking up what they wanted.

"There it is!" They whispered, though it must've been so lightweight it didn't make a noise to him. So, no drawing or painting? It made him more curious.

"Alright, Tony-roni, open your eyes!" He took off his hands and began to open his eyes.

"Again, stop calling me tha-..." He was stunned what what they were holding up.

It was a binder. A homemade binder that was his favorite shade of blue. It had a yellow stripe going through the middle, with a red stripe going through that. Best of all, it was covered with stars and little tiny, smiling clocks.

"Oh...oh my god, N-Notebook, I'm-I'm so," he sputtered over his words, feeling tears come to his eyes. He could already feel his cheeks beginning to flush. Notebook smiled, quickly crawling over to him to wrap their arms around him in a hug.

"Anything for you, Tony. I really hoped you would like it."

"Why wouldn't I? It's made by y-you." He sniffed, hugging them back. They sat there for awhile, until Tony was sure he wouldn't start weeping into their sweater. Despite always getting messy with paint, they tried to keep their non-painting clothes clean.

"Alright, let's see if it fits and works! If you think it's just a little too tight or you don't like the way it binds, just tell me! It won't be a big deal to remake it, I swear." Tony nodded, grabbing the binder from them. The two of them got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom.

Tony placed the binder on the bathroom counter, then started to unbutton his vest as quickly as he could. Notebook stepped onto the toilet, seat covered, sitting on top of it while patiently waiting. Since the two had been friends for years, even before he had realized his gender, he didn't feel much shame in undressing in front of them.

Tony took off his sports bra, glancing at his breasts in the mirror with a slight frown. Then, he eagerly picked up the binder. It seemed the kind you just slipped on, no zipping, clips or strapping required.

"If you need help, just say so!" he nodded, before putting it on. The tightness wasn't bad, the texture not that sensory hell inducing, but the best part was his reflection.

His chest looked so flat. It was like he didn't have any breasts in the first place, like everything he ever wanted. Notebook beamed to themself, quietly thanking god it fit like they hoped it would.  
"This is amazing! I-I don't know what to say, oh goodness, thank you Notebook!"

"You're welcome! Anything for you! Now," they picked up his discarded clothes. "Let's go celebrate, hm?"

The next few hours were filled with TV watching, running around outside, and snacking on junk food. A completely indulgent day, something Tony had been wanting to have with Notebook for so long since they started working on his binder. But now that he had it, it was well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> The Notebook: Dfab genderfluid, uses any pronoun but typically uses they/them, black, incredibly short like holy shit? Very calm but does have their moods, very stubborn and pushy, generally sweet. Their natural hair color is dark black, but they dye it rainbow all the time. It switches from neon to pastel a lot. Doesn't really feel dysphoria.
> 
> Tony: Trans boy, he/him pronouns only, haven't decided his exact race yet but he's hispanic and also brown-skinned, very tall, autistic, he does come from britian, really smart, acts a lot like he does in his episode but he's a total soft sweetheart sap around notebook. Black hair, dyes the edges blonde because he thinks it looks cool. Feels lots of dysphoria.
> 
> DHMIS 6 came out the other day and I'm still not over it, also I wrote this fic like a year ago but never published it and I decided to rewrite it. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
